A conventional mobile unit (MU) may be configured with a data capture functionality. For example, the data capture functionality may be a barcode scan. The user is required to position a scanning engine of the barcode scanner within a range of view so that the scanning engine is triggered for the barcode to be scanned, captured, and subsequently decoded. In another example, the data capture functionality may be a radio frequency identification (RFID) component configured to receive a RFID signal from a RFID tag. The user is required to be within a transmission range of the RFID tag and trigger the capture of the data encoded within the tag. The data received from the data capture functionality may also be used for further reasons.
Thus, the MU may further be configured to perform other functionalities. The data capture functionality may be an image capture of an area including a barcode. Accordingly, the MU may be configured with an additional functionality in which the image captured by the data capture functionality is processed. For example, a location of the barcode within the image may be determined for the subsequent decoding. However, the user is required to activate an application that provides this functionality. The user may also be required to manipulate the captured image given features of the application for the location to be determined by the application. In addition, further aspects of the application may require other user interactions. In a similar manner, if other functionalities are to be performed beyond the data capture functionality, the user is required to first activate a respective application that performs the other functionalities as well as provide additional user interactions for each application that is launched to perform the other functionalities. Those skilled in the art will also understand that when multiple applications are used for each functionalitiy to be performed, the user is required to navigate through the applications (e.g., opening and closing each application) which may be cumbersome, inefficient, etc., particularly when using a portable electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for automatically determining further functionalities on a MU so that the further functionalities may be performed without user intervention after performing a data capture funtionality.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.